Philippine
by Tipitina
Summary: C'est une tradition. Si tu la brises, ça peut te porter malheur"


Titre : Philippine

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : n'importnawak ! Vaguement yaoi…mais vaguement… kawaii pour pas changer.

Source : C'est là qui y a changement du GW, les enfants ! Ca faisait longtemps

Disclaimers : Toujours pas namouah…mais bon hein. Après de longues négociations avec leurs propriétaires (enfin surtout avec leurs femmes et leurs filles) où nous avons failli en venir aux mains et aux dents, j'ai déclaré forfait, peut-être que Kishimoto, Asada et l'équipe de FMA seront plus gentils

Note à moi-même : penser à arrêter les chocolats --°°° ça agit sur le cerveau …

Petits remerciements spéciaux : A Shakes pour l'avoir lu et apprécier de plot bunny classique de fin d'année et à Gayana pour avoir réussi à lire et reviewer tous mes fics publiés sur FFnet. Merci à toutes les deux !

Il était 17h37 exactement quand ça s'était produit. La date, le 21 décembre. Relena les avaient tous réussi dans sa petite maison de Sank. Quatre et Wufei étaient arrivé les premiers sur les lieux. Heero et Duo qui habitaient sur le même palier étaient arrivé dans la même voiture, Trowa étant passé les prendre. Tout s'était décidé à la dernière minute.

Ils avaient été invité par la jeune ministre à prendre le thé avant les fêtes, sachant bien qu'elle ne serait pas avec eux au moment de Noël. Tout avait été si rapide que Wufei, Heero et Duo portaient encore leur uniforme de Preventers.

L'ambiance était sereine et agréable, le thé délicieux. Relena avait même mis des coupes de fruits sur la table dans le solarium. Quatre, Wufei et la jeune femme étaient installés sur les fauteuils et discutaient tranquillement. Trowa buvait son thé sans un mot et Duo et Heero profitaient chacun de leur coté de ce qui était mis à leur disposition.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une seule amande. Heero s'était découvert une vraie passion pour ces petits fruits secs. Mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour la saisir, une autre main, bien plus rapide s'en empara. Heero releva son regard noir vers le traître qui avait osé faire un tel geste, et ne put que constater la violence avec laquelle Duo la cassa en deux.

- Eh les mecs! Venez voir ! Y en a deux dans la même coquille !

- Quoi encore, Maxwell ?

Relena releva la manche de son pull et nota l'heure.

- 17h37.

- Eh ben quoi ? demanda Duo lorsqu'elle s'approcha en souriant.

Heero profita de cet instant pour prendre l'une des deux amandes présentes dans la coquille et la porta à ses lèvres avant que Duo ne lui fasse une remarque pour avoir voler sa nourriture.

- Duo ? Dis « Philippine », fit-elle.

- Philippine, et ?

- C'est une tradition. Lorsqu'on ouvre une amande et qu'il y a deux fruits à l'intérieur c'est un signe de bonheur. On partage l'amande avec quelqu'un et on dit « Philippine ». Le lendemain à la même heure. On doit retrouver la personne avec qui l'on a partagé l'amande. On répète le mot Philippine et on l'embrasse. Si le rituel n'est pas accompli un malheur s'abattra sur les deux personnes.

- … Mais j'y crois pas à tout ça, moi, reprit le natté, pas convaincu.

- C'est une tradition, Duo. Un peu comme le gui au nouvel an, expliqua Quatre en réponse.

- Ok, ok, bon alors qui veut l'autre ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'intérieur de la coquille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en ne trouvant qu'une seule moitié. Lentement ils relevèrent la tête vers la seule personne qui paraissaient suspecte, juste en face d'eux. Heero regardait dehors avec un air bizarre.

- Heero…commença le natté…c'est toi qui m'a piqué ma moitié !

Le japonais haussa les épaules mais ne les regarda pas pour autant, démontrant encore plus sa culpabilité.

- Eh bien, ce sera Heero et Duo, lâcha Trowa.

- Hein ?!!!

- J'y crois pas ! Il a fallu que ce soit Heero qui me pique mon morceau d'amande ! Ca ne pouvait pas être le chien de Relena non ?

- Tu sais qu'Heero adore les amandes.

- C'n'est pas une raison !!

- Plains-toi. Bon à demain au bureau et n'oublie pas l'heure, « Philippine ».

Duo manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la phrase. La porte se referma très vite derrière le jeune homme à la mèche, juste à temps pour éviter le vase de l'entrée. Encore accroché à la poignée de la porte, Trowa ne retint plus son hilarité et repartit le sourire aux lèvres.

Duo se tenait toujours dans l'entrée dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait lancé le vase, sauf que ses joues avaient pris une peu plus de couleurs. Il détestait quand Trowa se mettait à le vanner, il ne trouvait jamais rien à répondre à ses piques. Soupirant, il remit une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et enleva sa veste.

Il était tard et une nuit de sommeil s'imposait. Il partit droit à la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour se jeter sous ses draps et dormir.

BiiipBiiipBiiip

Une main sortit des draps et s'abattit sur le pauvre réveil fatigué avec force. 7h15. Duo se redressa, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux dressés autour de son crâne. Il gratta l'épaule et remit la bretelle de son débardeur informe correctement. Il passa rapidement sous une douche froide pour bien le réveiller et partit se préparer un café tranquillement, il avait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de partir.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en se demandant vraiment qui pouvait bien appeler si tôt sur son portable.

- Allo ?

« Maxwell !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! On a une mission urgente et tu n'es toujours pas dans ton bureau ?! »

- Fei, du calme vieux ! Il est que 7h45 !

« Tu te fous de moi ? Il se fout de moi …Maxwell, il est très exactement 10h03 alors je vais te dire ça très gentiment et calmement…RAMENE TON CUL VITE FAIT SINON JE TE TUE ! EST-CE CLAIR ??? »

Duo n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà raccroché. Il regarda sa montre et lut l'heure : 10h05

…

- OH SHIT !!!!

Attrapant sa veste et ses clefs de voiture, il sortit de son appartement en vociférant tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'un certain réveil qui allait souffrir mille morts avant de finir à la décharge.

10h45, hall d'entrée du QG des Preventers.

Tout était calme dans la grande entrée du gratte-ciel jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de nerfs natté n'y pénètre manquant de renverser une dizaine de personnes et de briser la porte en verre blindé.

Il était à bout de souffle. Il s'arrêta, se penchant en avant pour respirer. Il était arrivé c'était l'essentiel, malgré les bouchons monstrueux du centre-ville. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu prendre la voiture. Dire qu'il avait mis le même temps que lorsqu'il prenait le métro.

- Maxwell !!

Il se raidit. C'en était fini de lui ! Il releva les yeux et n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage de Wufei que celui-ci l'avait déjà attrapé par le col pour l'emmener au sous-sol en grognant.

- Tu es en retard ! On a une mission d'urgence, vu que tu as encore raté le briefing, tu n'auras qu'à lire le dossier dans la voiture ! L'équipe d'intervention est déjà sur place.

- Mais Fei ! Je suis malade quand je lis en voiture.

Le regard enragé de Wufei envoyait des éclairs et lui fit ravaler sa presque plaisanterie. Il soupira. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de saluer Heero et les autres. Son équipier le jeta dans la voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, le clouant à son siège le dossier sur la figure.

Il soupira en attachant sa ceinture. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le boulot.

14h23

Il allait tuer ses terroristes un jour. Duo marcha d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, passant devant ses collègues sans les voir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grogna encore un peu plus. Sa natte ne ressemblait plus à grande chose. Il allait les tuer à l'interrogatoire ! Le gros avait failli le scalper !

Heero haussa un sourcil en regardant la porte des toilettes claquer. Wufei le rejoint et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le japonais curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre l'américain dans un tel état.

- Les terroristes avaient pris le consul en otage en plein milieu du concert. Et tu connais Maxwell et sa patience légendaire quand son estomac est vide.

- Hn, acquiesça le jeune capitaine se remémorant un jour où Quatre et Trowa avaient été bloqué en ville avec les courses. Duo avait failli tuer le facteur.

-Il est entré sans notre accord, précisa le chinois, il a été surpris par un terroriste et son cuir chevelu aurait pu y passer.

- Je vois.

Ils soupirèrent et repartirent travailler. Une dure journée les attendait.

Duo erra un long moment dans le bâtiment à la recherche d'un beignet ou quoique soit d'autre sans succès. La cantine était fermée depuis belle lurette et il mourait de faim. Le téléphone sonna au bureau de la secrétaire à coté de lui.

- Bureau de Mr Sanders ? Mr Maxwell ?

- Hn? Répondit le natté.

- Lady Une au téléphone. C'est urgent.

L'américain prit le combiné et redevint un tant soit peu sérieux. Dans la minute qui suivit, il rejoint Wufei dans le bureau de la dirigeante. Apparemment, la mission du matin et ses résultats étaient déjà arrivés aux oreilles de sa supérieure.

- Grâce à la superbe prestation de Mr Maxwell,

L'ironie dégoulinante… Ca s'annonçait mal.

- Et tout le monde, la mission a été une réussite. Nous les avons interrogés. Ils nous ont tout dit. Je lance dès ce soir une mission de nettoyage.

Du boulot pour Heero et Trowa ça… songea Duo.

- Cette mission sera risquée et nous aurons besoin de chance pour l'effectuer dans d'aussi brefs délais.

La chance ? Wufei et Duo froncèrent les sourcils. Lady Une, superstitieuse ? Attendant après la chance ? C'était mauvais signe.

- Vous devrez nous remettre vos rapports dans une heure au plus tard. Les chefs des autorités et les chefs d'équipe se réunissent ce soir. Vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois la porte refermée, les deux amis se regardèrent quelque peu soucieux. Ils prirent du café et s'installèrent dans le bureau de l'américain.

- Le nettoyage de ce soir va être important.

- Pour que le grand patron demande de la chance… Vaudrait mieux voir les responsables pour-Excuse-moi.

Le natté décrocha le téléphone.

- Allô ?

« Duo ! Bonjour. »

- Quatre, comment ça va ?

« Bien. Dis-moi, c'est toujours bon pour le réveillon de Noël chez moi ? »

- Bien sûr ! J'ai pris mes vacances exprès ! Dès ce soir !

« Très bien, et n'oublie pas l'heure ! Sinon vous aurez la poisse. »

- Quatre ! Espèce de…

Il se tut face au regard furieux du chinois en face de lui. Vaincu, par le petit rire du blond au téléphone, il renonça et passa le combiné à son équipier. Comment pouvait-il répliquer face à Quatre et Wufei contre lui, d'ici que Trowa lui balance des vannes encore jusqu'à ce soir…

Le chinois salua Duo en sortant et le laissa seul. Le natté se laissa aller sur son siège et contempla la ville à l'extérieur. Le spectacle de la neige tombante était tellement passionnant, qu'il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Il sursauta et manqua de tomber par terre. Il n'eut ni le temps de répondre ni celui de voir le numéro de l'importun mais l'horloge sur son bureau le réveilla plus que nécessaire.

17h32.

Il se leva et rajusta son costume. Il n'était pas superstitieux mais se rappelant les paroles de leur grand patron quelques heures plus tôt et celle de Relena la veille au soir à Sank, à quoi bon tenter le diable pensa-t-il.

Il sortit en courant de son bureau et traversa les couloirs à une vitesse fulgurante. Le courrier vola dans les airs et les dossiers s'écrasèrent au sol sur son passage.

17h34.

Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur qui venait de se fermer.

- Shit ! Tant pis on fera du sport.

Il claqua la porte des escaliers et grimpa les deux étages qui le séparaient du service que le japonais dirigeait. Il regarda sa montre tout en courant et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'aiguille passer à 36. Il redoubla son allure. Plus qu'un couloir. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et violent. La montre accrochée au mur du bureau affichait 17h37 et cinq secondes.

- PHILIPPINE !! s'écria-t-il en courant vers le japonais, ahuri.

Déstabilisé par un attaché-case qui traînait, l'américain réussit à rester debout en écrasant ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre du japonais. Dans le même mouvement, il captura les lèvres de Heero avec les siennes, ne s'offusquant même pas de la présence des dix chefs réunis face au japonais et de Trowa.

Le baiser était tendre et doux et Duo ne put retenir un gémissement. Non seulement il était arrivé à temps mais en plus, Heero était tellement surpris qu'il ne l'avait même pas tué pour cette arrivée impromptue. Un rire mal contenu les fit s'interrompre.

Duo se tourna vers le reste de l'assistance et constata avec étonnement que les personnes présentes ressemblaient plus à des carpes sorties de leur rivière qu'à des humains. C'était sans compter l'ex-saltimbanque, plié en deux, qui se retenait de rire avec mal.

- Me… messieurs… tenta Trowa, Je crois que la réunion …est écourtée. Passez dans mon bureau pour que je vous donne les dernières …informations.

Les personnes sortirent tels des automates pour la plupart. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la porte se fermaient. Avec lenteur, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Duo eut un rire nerveux, essayant de cacher son embarras.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda le japonais, sans ton particulier.

- Ben en fait, … J'avais pas envie que t'es la poisse pour le nettoyage de ce soir… continua-t-il.

- Duo, commença le japonais.

- Ouais ?

- Je suis en vacances.

- Hein ?

L'expression de Duo passa de la gêne à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- On s'était mis d'accord pour aller chez Quatre ensemble demain, expliqua Heero en se retenant de soupirer.

- ……… Ah…peut-être, sourit-il bêtement.

Le silence dura quelques longues secondes jusqu'à ce que le japonais ne fixe son regard de glace dans les prunelles indigos de son ami.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Te rends-tu compte ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'as embrassé.

Duo sentit des ondes négatives emplirent la pièce. Mauvais karma.

_Je suis mort…_ pensa-t-il, une boule en travers de la gorge.

- Oui

- Devant le chef de la police, le chef des pompiers, le général en chef des forces armées, le directeur des hôpitaux du comté, le chef de la sécurité civile, mes trois chefs d'équipe et le délégué des forces spéciales, énuméra le jeune homme, marquant une pause entre chaque titre.

- …et Trowa… marmonna Duo pour compléter le tableau, Mais tu sais que j'ai aucune mémoire ! Que je suis influençable !

- Fuirais-tu tes responsabilités, coupa l'ex-pilote 01.

- Mais non ! C'est de la faute de Relena, puis Quatre et Tro aussi ! Ils m'ont bassiné avec l'heure toute la journée.

« On n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait embrasser la personne sur les lèvres » fit remarquer une voix derrière la porte.

Apparemment, Trowa n'avait pas vraiment déserté les lieux. Un léger bruit de pas leur confirma qu'il ne faisait que passer. Heero dévisagea l'américain gêné.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisent plus. Tu apprendras qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer.

- Oui.

- Tu devras rattraper tes idioties avec les responsables étrangers à nos services.

- Ok.

- Et tu as plutôt intérêt à t'investir pleinement pour t'excuser.

Voyant là une issue plutôt agréable à cette discussion très officielle, Duo s'approcha du japonais avec un petit sourire. Il posa ses bras sur les épaules du jeune homme et se pencha un peu.

- Je ferais mon maximum, Heero-sama.

- Hn, fit l'autre, avec un très léger sourire.

- Je n'aurai qu'à traverser le couloir de toutes façons.

Heero allait protester contre le maigre effort qu'allait fournir l'américain pour le rejoindre chez lui mais les lèvres de Duo l'en empêchèrent. Finalement, les efforts n'étaient pas si minces après tout.

Owari

21/25 décembre 2004


End file.
